According to you - Hetalia
by Minminkuru
Summary: Aerona is currently dating Romano, but apparently; she can't do anything right. For, Italy; Romano's brother, thinks she's perfect. What is she going to do? (I do not own the cover image, credits to owner) (RomanoxOCxItaly)
1. Hurt and Comfort

**(My first fanfic. I usually don't/wouldn't make a fanfic so emotional, but it felt like the moment. Btw, you start with an angered Romano and end with Italy~ Please tell me/help me fix my spelling/grammar mistakes. Third person. _RomanoxOCxItaly_) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or you~**

**Part 1: **

The cold winds, hit into Romano's hair as he stood still in front of the restaurant. "She's late..." He mumbled as he looked at his watch. Aerona knew that she was late right now, but she just couldn't decide what to wear.

~Meanwhile..~

"UGHHHHH." Aerona threw her arms up in frustration. She stood there in a blob of clothing. "I guess I'll wear this..." She sighed and put the pink, frilly dress on.

~Later...~

"I'm s-sorry, I'm late!" She apoligised to Romano.

"Ugh..." Romano murmured. "Why're you late?! We won't even have time to eat any food or do anything after because of your curfew! Plus, what're you wearing?" He scolded at you.

"Well, uh, I couldn't decide what to wear and I was running out of time and-" Aerona replied before she was cut off by Romano walking into the restaurant.

* * *

The two took a seat. "Hello, I will be your server today. What do you want to order?" Said the waitress, serving the two.

"May I have some pasta and a cup of water?" Romano quickly replied and closed his menu.

"Um..uh...errrr..can I have the- wait no, I want the- nevermind, uh-" name was cutted off by the waitress.

"I'll get to you later." She walked away taking Romano's menu, leaving Aerona to ponder.

It was quiet between Aerona and Romano for awhile until she broke the silence. "Sooo...~~" she said, twiddlyourself fingers.

"Why can't you do anything right?! You can't even order a simple dish without making a mistake!" He whisper/shouted at Aerona. She stayed silent.

~Time skip, after the date..~

For the rest of the date, Aerona and Romano didn't talk at all.

Aerona sighed, looking out the window of the cab, seeing the city lights and a cute couple by the sidewalk, which made her start thinking about Romano and what he said on the date. She began to ponder a lot._ 'Hmm...I can do stuff right, right?! He should be lucky to have all this!' She _made a motion over your body, resorting to have the cab driver to stare at her. Aerona slightly embarrassed, but thinking hard. '_If only he appreciated me more..' She_ thought until the cab reached to her house.

Aerona walked into your house, "Tadaima!" She said. (Kiku, Aerona's friend, taught her that Tadaima means 'I'm home' in Japanese, and it kind of grew onto her.)

"Welcome home, Aerona!" Aerona heard her mom shout back.

She walked up to her room, still drowning her thoughts. Aerona loudly shut the door and grabbed her cell phone, typing her best friends, Hungary's number.

"Hello?" She heard on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Elizabeta." Aerona said into the phone.

"Aerona! How are you? How was the date~?" Elizabeta almost Fangirl screamed through the other side of the phone.

"Eh, not so good.." She murmured.

"What happened? Was it the food? I knew it, the food!" Elizabeta ranted.

"No, Lovino kept going and saying, 'I can't do anything right' and and-" Aerona said before she was cutted off by her own tears.

She dropped the phone, _'Why am I crying? and over a boy?' She _thought to herself "Aerona? Aerona? Elizabeta repeatedly said through the phone.

Aerona heard a knock on your door, causing her not to move or reply. "Aerona ..? Are you okay?" The voice asked. She knew that voice, it was the voice of Feliciano or Italy, Romano's brother. _'Why is he here?'_ She thought to yourself. Aeronacouldn't go deep into her thoughts until he came bursting in.

Seeing tears in her blue orbs. "What's wrong, Belle[1]?" he asked, walking closer to Aerona, then taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing..." She lied, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyways?" She asked, turning her head away from him.

"Ve~ well, Lovi looked like he was on a bad mood when he came home from your date, so I came to see if you were alright~" Italy replied, grinning. "so, what happened? " he asked again, wiping some tears from Aerona's face.

"Well, um, Lovino, said I can't do anything right and stuff.." She admitted, staring at the ground.

"Ve~ You're wondeful though! Pretty, can cook, and more~" Italy complimented. Aerona looked up at him in amazement, while you blushed a deep red.

**To be continued when some people read it and stuff. **

[1] - Beautiful


	2. Decisions

**A/N: I think I'll do 3 endings. One ending with Romano, one with Italy and one for none! What do ya think?**

* * *

"Really?" Aerona sniffed, smiling at Italy.

"Of course! You're everything I've ever wanted in a girl, Ve~" Italy complimented once more.

_'According to Romano, I can't do anything right...According to Italy, I'm everything he's ever wanted...' She_ thought to yourself, conflicted in between the two boys.

"Anyways, belle~ I'll see you tomorrow, at school!" He said, jumping off from the bed and walking out her bedroom door, leaving Aerona in her thoughts.

_'ahhh...but it's nice to know that someone loves me for who I am..'_ she thought, laying on her bed, hugging a plush panda.

~Next day, school~

"Hey, Aerona!" Aerona heard her best friend, Elizabeta/Hungary call out to her as she was steps away into the school "What happened last night...I mean, the date."

She sighed, "Well, I don't really wanna talk about it." Aerona looked away.

"Aw! Come on Aerona! Brighten up a bit! It's Friday~ And tomorrow we'll go out, just you, me and some other girls!" Elizabeta exclaimed, flinging one arm into the air and onto Aerona's shoulder.

"alright, alright! I can't let a boy get me down! Can I!" She said. Aerona and Hungary then walked into the school, laughing.

~Later~

Aerona yawned, putting her science books into her locker and grabbing her math books. She was tired from the lack of sleep yesterday, thinking about.._him._

She saw Italy then walking through the hall, talking to his friends, Germany and Japan. She waved at him, wanting him to come over. Which he did. "Hey Italy! I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me perk up yesterday night and all..." Aerona smiled at him.

"Ve~ No problem, Aerona!" Italy smiled back. At the perfect timing when she knew the conversation would probably get awkward, the bell rang for last period.

~Class~

_'Should I have a talk with Romano after school...?' Aerona _thought to yourself, not listening to what the teacher was saying because she already knew it.

She looked over to the frustrated looking Romano in class, then to the happy Italy.

_'Oh, they're brothers...yet so different...' She _hit her head onto the desk. _'UGH. Why must I pick one' 'Wait. Why am I picking one...?'_

Aerona still did not understand her true feelings.

~After school~

_'Maybe I should just ask him to talk with me...' Aerona,_ lost in her thoughts, bumped into Romano without notice. "ah sorry." She apologized, not knowing who she had bumped into, continuing to walk along until Romano grabbed her shoulder.

"huh?" As then, she had realized, it was Romano. A blushing Romano to be exact.

"Can we talk...right now.." Romano asked, looking away, blushing, although she didn't know why he was blushing.

"Uh...O-okay." Aerona replied, being the awkward derp she was.

**(:c Sorry for short chapter, I'm being lazy, but here you go, I guess. Plus, I don't think this chat was that good, more 'thinky'.) **


	3. Confession

**Sorry for delayed chap! :I I was being lazy and didnt really know what to write, so basically writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

Aerona stared at the ground, making tiny smiley faces with her fingers.

"so, Aerona..." Romano finally said, Aerona perked up.

"Yeah?" Aerona replied, afraid of what was going to happen. 'PLEASE don't be one of those really really cheesy romance talks' She thought.

"So, about last night.." He went on.

"It's no problem." Aerona got up, brushing the dirt on her school uniform skirt, walking away.

"Wait!" Romano called at her, but she couldn't hear because she had already disappeared back into the school.

'Eh? Was that supposed to be an apology? Erm...Uhhh...' Aerona thought tempted to bite her nails, but didn't. 'Now I really have to decide...'

~After school, timeskip~

"UGHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO, GUYSSS" Aerona threw her arms in frustration in front of her friends; Elizabeta, Bella and Mei, also known as, Hungary, Belgium and Taiwan.

"Why are you asking us? I mean, you should pick, it's your decision." Belgium answered.

"I need your opinions! Please!" Aerona replied. Taiwan and Hungary still thinking for an answer.

"I have nothing." Taiwan replied, with a straight face. Hungary nodding.

"OH! I have a solution now!" Aerona exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hungary, Taiwan and Belgium all said together in harmony.

"I NEED NEW FRIENDS." Aerona said seriously yet jokingly.

'I'll ask them both on a date! And maybe I can decide then...right?' Aerona thought, staring at her friends, chatting along.

She was still very unsure, would that work out all her problems, how would it work, what would happen?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Ve~ Hi, Aerona~ Nice to see you here!" Of course, it was Italy.

Her friends stopped chatting and looked at Italy then Aerona again, "Ohoho, I see whats going on, we'll leave you too alone." Hungary stated, nudging Aerona by the arm. Before Aerona could react Hungary and the other two had already left her and Italy alone.

'Tss, some friends I have...' She thought, looking hopeless.

"Sooo...!~" Italy cut Aerona out of her thoughts.

"..O-oh! Oh right, sooo, would you like to order anything?" Aerona said hesitantly.

"Ve~~ Sure!" He looked at the menu, humming a song. "aha! I'll have pastaaaa~~" he finally decided. Aerona rolled her eyes, looking down at her menu.

"Uhh..so~ When I passed Lovi in the hall today, he seemed flustered~~" Italy said, pointing his finger up in the air.

"Hm? Oh, well, we had a talk before lunch." Aerona replied, putting her hand up for a waitress or waiter. Italy nodded, smiling at her.

A waitress later came and noted their orders, it was silent between the two. Aerona deep in thought and Italy...who knows!

'How should I ask the two to go on a date again? Wait, does this gathering with Italy count as a date?' She kept questioning herself in her mind.

"Um, Aerona, I need to tell you something." Italy finally broke the silence, and Aerona from her thought.

She nodded as a sign for 'yes'.

"Ve~ Well...I like you." He admitted. Aerona's mouth dropped open, as well as her friends stalking from afar.

'WHAT?!'


End file.
